A need exists for an automated method that creates polymer and non-natural synthetic components that have a wood-like look.
A need exists for a computer controlled automated method for producing synthetic components that are made from synthetic material to have a wood-like appearance, thereby preventing the destruction of old growth forest.
A need exists for a computer controlled automated method that provide doors that are better insulated and formed from a small carbon footprint that looks like a wood door without being a wood door.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.